


Mistakes are as Easy as Breathing

by lapsed-bookworm (queerlybeloved777)



Category: Incorporated (TV)
Genre: Canon Rape, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlybeloved777/pseuds/lapsed-bookworm
Summary: Theo POV of s1e7 cage fight (performance enhancing drug use = win) and Terrence’s ““reward”” to help Theo calm down (prostitute). Canon includes mlm ship (Theo / Anthony) and Theo verbally refusing the prostitute. Written before viewing s1e8.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve warned for underage because I’m pretty sure Theo is 17. Canon presents Theo being held down, verbally refusing (“No, no, no . . . I don’t want”), and him ceasing to struggle before fading to a commercial / black. Not canon: The specifics of the assault after the previously described start; Theo going home to Anthony.

Semo blew the powder, a curious mustard color in the dim lighting, into Theo’s face. His eyes stung and watered, and the inside of his nose burned. Terrence turned his shoulders to face Theo in the direction of Yaroslav saying something about the effects taking a moment to kick in. Theo stumbled as he stepped forward, _fuck, I can’t see_. Yaroslav, at least a foot taller and carefully crafted into pure muscle, swung. The arm and fist blurred under the incandescent lighting, and Theo couldn’t duck in time. His brain was taking its sweet ass time processing speed, which wasn’t exactly helped by getting a few punches and up close encounters with the cage. He knew there were barely a few feet between them, but he couldn’t fucking see in the shimmering light. _Performance enhancing drug, my ass_.

Theo’s head slid sideways as a punch landed, and as he blinked up into the hazy light, a buzzing settled around the base of his skull. Breathing didn’t hurt; his eyes had stopped watering; the other guy clicked into focus, arms sharp. Theo dodged the next swing and landed his first hit of the fight. His swing felt fluid, powerful, and he didn’t pull back to try to think about where to aim next. One, two, three, four. Theo was on fire, and the other guy was against the cage, bleeding. _Hit-him-hit_ , Theo’s breath was sharp, heart racing, skin zapping with electricity, _stop him, you have to win_. Semo’s arms wrapped around him, pulling Theo away, and he let a piece of the other guy’s ear fall from his lips.

. . .

Theo struggled against the grip of Semo and another of Terrence’s men, He was molten, skull buzzing, blood screaming to get away. He needed to move, to swing; he could still fight. Both men held onto his arms and steered him through the doorway of the gym. They were carefully leading him around an extra hallway or two in an effort to walk out some energy while Terrence closed the deal with the other trainer, Lionel. Theo’s breathing had slowed, and he could feel his chest loosening slightly with the deeper breathing. He looked up from the floor, vaguely aware that the three of them were making the same right turns. Terrence slid into step behind them, and Semo turned left into a back room.

Terrence’s voice was low and slower than his usual speed. Theo suspected this was for him to catch what was being said, but his muscles were burning, struggling against the efforts of the two taller, larger men to hold him against the cool metal. Terrence carefully stood in front of the table and waited for Theo to meet his gaze, a moment of patience for the young fighter. Theo tried to take a deep breath to uncoil the burning energy in his chest, then another. Terrence’s voice was still a tad slow, “You won, kid”, he motioned to someone out of Theo’s sight, “I got a reward for you.”

A young woman walked around Semo and smiled. Theo’s eyes darted to Terrence and back to the lace bra partially covered by her robe. _Shit_ , Theo struggled against Semo and the other man’s hold on his arms, _Anthony_ \- “No, no, no -- ”

The woman stepped forward and kissed Theo gently but quickly, silencing him until his skin realized what her hands were doing. They were skimming down his chest, already starting to bruise, and her lips were following. Theo glanced to Terrence and back to the dirty blonde head, “I don’t want --”

He closed his eyes as he felt the waistband of his shorts pull away from his skin. Her lips were soft, if a little drier than Anthony’s, and she wasted no time wrapping her mouth around his head. The feeling that electricity was dancing across his skin was fizzling out. He could feel the grip on his arms loosen as he stopped struggling. Theo hadn’t been able to shake them since he was pulled from the cage, and it was less likely to happen with someone’s teeth so close to his dick. He kept his eyes closed, trying to not think.

It was her job to blow men, so really, it couldn’t be held against him that it felt good. The fiery sensation of power was draining away into the strengthening buzz at the base of his skull. Theo’s back arched slightly as the woman’s tongue flicked along the bottom of his shaft. The arousal seemed to echo, a less than present vibe that muted his skin. The hold along his biceps readjusted, and Terrence’s voice was still low, “This is to help you calm down, kid.”

Theo kept his arms pressed to the table, trying to not give either man holding him down any reason to grip harder. He tilted his head back, not wanting to open his eyes to see her head bobbing near his waist. Considering three men Theo had never wanted to show his dick to were also here, he reconsidered the idea of opening his eyes at all. As pre cum swished round his head under a skilled tongue, Theo tried to keep his breathing even. A numb familiarity that he was close to cumming was making the buzzing spread up his skull. His heart was racing again, but it was less violently than when the drug kicked in, and a few small hip jerks later, the woman’s mouth was full.

“Didn’t peg you as the quiet type”, the man assisting Semo chuckled. Theo’s eyes snapped open to the grimy ceiling and a bank of fluorescent lighting, but he didn’t know how to voice the irritation bubbling in his chest. _Fuck you, asshole_ , sounded snappy in his head, but talking to muscle like that probably wouldn’t end well. Theo glanced down at the woman, who was readjusting his shorts, and she smiled up at him before standing and going to Terrence. He kissed her deeply while Theo rolled on his side. Semo and the asshole let him sit up while Semo muttered, “How often you in an audience to judge?”

The soft slap of barefeet on the tiled floor signaled the woman’s exit, and Terrence walked around the corner of table to face Theo, “Don’t take him seriously, kid. Few are loud for a crowd.”

Theo glanced at the slightly older man, who was smiling good naturedly and inconspicuously licking his lips. Theo nodded silently and looked down at the hands still cautiously wrapped around his biceps. Terrence nodded, and the hands disappeared, but only one set of footsteps headed towards the door. Theo watched one hand scratch at Terrence’s tattooed neck, “As long as you can walk to Semo, you’re fit to go home.”

Theo slowly eased himself off the table and turned to his right. He walked calmly and carefully towards the larger man, relieved that the room wasn’t blurry, tilting, or out of focus. Semo nodded when Theo was a few steps from the doorway, and he felt a warm hand clasp his shoulder, a bit smaller than Semo’s. Theo flinched at the similarity of the sensation that had propelled him into the cage earlier, but Terrence didn’t seem to notice or mind, “Good job tonight, Theo.”

. . .

The door clicked shut behind Theo softly. He turned the deadbolt and shuffled into his apartment slowly. The small light from the microwave was missing, and the muted neon glow was absent from the kitchen window. The block must’ve had their power go out, a much more common experience during the day. Theo led with his left hand while his bag of fighting clothes dangled in his right. He should’ve passed between the table in the kitchen and the couch by now, so the bed should be right ahead, _just a few more steps_.

“Must’ve won”, Anthony’s voice was muffled like he’d been partially awoken. Theo’s hand brushed the edge of the bed, and he dropped the small bag on the floor near the foot hopefully where neither of them would trip over it in the morning.

“Yeah”, Theo kept his voice down as he kicked his shoes off and pulled at his shirt, “And Terrence got the deal he wanted.”

“Sounds good.”

“Mm-hm”, Theo unzipped his jeans and shimmied out of them before pulling the blanket back and crawling into bed.

“Helluva afterparty to last this long”, Anthony mumbled as he shifted from his stomach to his side. Theo ran his right hand along the other man’s back, silent. Time didn’t really exist when that powder was rolling through his system, and dusty neon lights didn’t exactly pinpoint which late hour it was on the walk home. Anthony yawned, “Display’s conserving power, but the clock’s still running.”

Neither man moved to hit the display on the clock, though. Theo let his hand rest on his boyfriend’s side, tracing Anthony’s ribs lightly with his thumb. Anthony’s elbow nudged back, and Theo’s fingers paused in the slight indents between ribs, pressing into the soft cotton of the t-shirt. Theo knew Anthony probably wasn’t going to press any further about his late return, since they mostly tried to not talk about him cage fighting.

Anthony opposed the idea from the start, even though fighting paid better than hustling Green Zone cigarettes here in the Red Zone, and Theo hadn’t been able to blame him. Terrence and Semo had showed up at the apartment during his recovery time in order to get him on board with fighting Sayeed for that talent scout, and he’d been coming home with more bruises and dried blood since then. Anthony would probably have a fit if he knew that Theo had agreed to the powder right before going up against Yaroslav without knowing what was in it.

Theo scooted forward and curled into Anthony, sliding his hand up to his boyfriend’s chest. Anthony’s chest continued to rise and fall in its slow, steady rhythm, so he figured it was pointless to try to bring up anything when Anthony was most likely asleep. Theo’s heart skipped in nervousness, _if I bring this up to him_. What could Anthony do but worry even more about him fighting? The powder would probably be on the table going forward now, and he couldn’t refuse it all the time. He was sure that Anthony would believe that he didn’t plan on jumping the nearest chick, but how was he supposed to say he didn’t want it when he’d enjoyed - all things considering - some damn fine head?

Theo gently pressed his lips against the back of Anthony’s neck. It didn’t echo in the pit of his stomach like whatsherface, but it didn’t make the hollowed out feeling in his chest go away either. He closed his eyes and tried to relax into Anthony’s pillow, pretty sure that things would be better in the morning. At the very least, Anthony would be awake and could respond to a kiss.


End file.
